To Play
by Yioujuin
Summary: In order to understand Miroku, Sango must learn to play on his terms... Complete.
1. Anticipation

To Play

Chapter 1: "Anticipation"

By Yioujuin. June 2003.

NOTE: It helps if you are familiar with the manga, at least up through Volume 30, Chapter 292. 

If not, don't mind the unclarified references made in this fic. I've made them vague to avoid spoilers.

~~~~~~~~~~

            The noonday sun bore down relentlessly on the strange band of companions. The wind was nothing more than a fleeting breeze at best, just enough to tease the senses into a weary yearning for relief. The dirt road they had been traveling responded to their drudging feet with small clouds of heavy dust. And not a cloud was in the sky. 

            "...So hot..." Shippou whimpered, barely managing to lift his head up from Kagome's shoulder. 

            Inuyasha, who had been walking ahead of the group as usual, shot a glare at the fox cub, as if he didn't care to be reminded of that which he was already trying to ignore. Miroku gripped his shakujo more tightly than usual and kept his pace silently alongside Sango, who merely closed her eyes and nodded slightly. Kirara had untransformed in an attempt to save energy and was now trotting alongside her master with some strain. Everyone silently agreed with the kitsune, though none felt it necessary to waste precious effort voicing the agreement. 

            They had been through countless demons and life-threatening battles, and yet nothing they had faced so far was as daunting as the terrible heat that had been plaguing them for the past week. If Naraku didn't kill them first, they would all die from heatstroke. 

            "Ano... Inuyasha..."        

            Inuyasha gritted his teeth and turned around. "...Nani?" he asked, unable to keep the general irritation out of his voice.            

            "...Let's take a break. I... I don't think I can keep up," Kagome said weakly.            

            Inuyasha's expression of annoyance changed into one of slight concern. While he was son to one of the greatest youkais ever to tread Japan, even he was a little more than uncomfortable under these glaring rays of heat. And if _he_ was tired... Inuyasha cast a quick glance at the rest of his companions. This was no good. The last town they had come across was already long behind. And if any of Naraku's detachments came after them now, they might not be able to take it.

            The white-haired hanyou sighed. "Yeah, fine. This heat is really annoying, anyway. But we gotta find some kinda shelter first or we'll fry out here."       

            Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Definitely.         

            _Naraku__ will just have to wait._

*           *           *

            A short while later, the group found itself entering the cool, pleasant shade of an old forest. Sango and Miroku dismounted Kirara and looked around. Kagome slid off of Inuyasha's back and stretched her arms. Although the air was still humid and hot, it felt wonderful to be out of the sunlight at last. 

            Kagome ran a hand over her forehead, which was slick with sweat. She grimaced as she felt her hair already plastered to her face and neck. "Aah... What I wouldn't give for a cold swim right now..."

            Inuyasha paused and sniffed the air. "Actually, there's a small lake up ahead."  

            "Really?" Kagome asked excitedly.

            "...Do you think I would lie about something stupid like that? ...That way," he said in his usual, slightly annoyed manner, pointing in a direction down the path.

            Kagome narrowed her eyes as if she was about to say something back... but she calmed decidedly and smiled instead. Life was too short, especially with Naraku to hunt down, to engage in pointless arguments. Her eyes shone at him with a mixture of affection and understanding as she smiled at him in a way that compelled Inuyasha to start, then shyly avert his gaze. 

            Shippou silently clambered down Kagome and shuffled away from the couple, knowing where he was not needed.

            Sango, a few feet behind them, suddenly felt a twinge of embarrassment. Of course she had always noticed the subtle affection between Kagome and Inuyasha, but she had always tried not to stare. Now, for some reason, she couldn't help but watch them, transfixed by the way they carried themselves. The way she looked at him... The way he calmed down when she was near...            

            She allowed herself a small smile. Even though she had lost her family, being with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou gave her more comfort than she understood. Maybe it was their acceptance of her. Maybe it was the constant cycle of their bickering and peaceful moments that reminded her so much of family... but then...

            As naturally as possible, Sango shifted her stance so that she could steal a quick glance at the houshi at her side.

            But he had already been staring at her with a slight smile on his lips. 

            Stunned, Sango quickly turned her face away as she felt her heart skip a beat. _H-how long has he been looking at me like that?_ she wondered nervously.    

            Kagome took Sango's wrist, jolting her out of reflection. "Come on, Sango-chan! Let's go."  

            Sango suddenly remembered how her clothes were rough with the wetness of her sweat, sticking uncomfortably to her back, not to mention arms and legs. She was all too ready to follow when a thought occurred to her. She stopped and looked back. "But what about you guys? You must be itching for a bath as well..."     

            Predictably, the monk stepped forward and gently placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. "Very well," he began solemnly. "I accept your invitation to accompany you in bathing."

            *WHAP*

            Inuyasha still had his fist out as he dragged an unconscious Miroku across the dirt path by his outer robe. He and Shippou looked reseignedly annoyed. "There's a stream further down. We'll be over there."

            "Okay."

*           *           *

            Kirara, once again in her smaller form, eagerly quenched her thirst at the water's edge, pausing briefly to cast a watchful eye over her mistress and the black-haired girl cleansing themselves in the deeper waters.         

            "Mou, Sango... Can I ask you a question... if you don't mind..." A mischevous smile played on Kagome's lips. 

            Sango didn't mind. Immersing herself in the crisp, cool waters had improved her mood tenfold. The feel of cold, rushing water running through her hair and easing her warm scalp was gloriously refreshing. She would answer a thousand questions, really, as long as they had nothing to do with--        

            "--Miroku-sama."            

            "...Eh?" A bead a sweat distinctively formed on Sango's wet face. She had missed the question.

            Kagome made a face. "Didn't you hear me? I said, 'What do you think of Miroku-sama?' "

            Sango sat up against a rock and tried to look angry. "W-well..." 

            "...Well?" Kagome looked at her expectantly, trying to suppress a giggle. 

            Sango looked back at her with a half-lidded stare. "Haven't we already been through this?"

            Kagome grinned. "I''m sorry, Sango-chan. I'm always getting into everyone's business, I know, but... I can't help but think that he really likes you."

            "Really..." Sango gazed at the water flowing around her right arm. She wasn't blushing this time. She had learned her lesson: last time she started believing he might have returned his interest, she saw him walk off with some village girl. But then... he _did_ apologize. And after that, he even asked her... if... if...       

            She cupped some water in her hands and splashed her face lightly, trying to rub the coldness into her face. He couldn't have been serious, though, that playboy... 

            Not that it really mattered to her, of course.

*           *           *

            Further down, where the lake turned into a lively stream, Inuyasha and Miroku were immersed in a conversation of their own. Shippou, bored long ago by the topic of choice, drank, bathed, and left to set up camp.

            "--and what did she say after that?"

            Inuyasha cocked his head to one side. "Eh... It sounds like all she said was, ' Really.' "

            "...Really."

            "Yeah, that's what I said. ' Really.' " 

            Miroku put a hand to his chin thoughtfully, mentally running through the various implications of the word. "Hmm... 'Really'..."

            Inuyasha gave him a half-lidded stare. "So are you done using me yet?"

            "Hey, it's not as if you weren't curious to know if Kagome was saying anything about _you_. Admit it."

            "What the...? Don't be stupid!" growled the hanyou. "I don't care what that girl--"

            Suddenly, he paused mid-sentence. Miroku could see his ears twitching attentively and allowed his lips to curve upwards into a satisfactory smirk. "So now--"

            "Shh!"

            They waited in silence. Suddenly, Inuyasha began howling with laughter.

            Miroku stiffened, not sure if he wanted to hear what was so funny.

            But he didn't have a choice. "Oi, Miroku!" Inuyasha managed in between chuckles. "Sango just said she would rather bear the child of a boar youkai than yours."

            The monk looked startled at first, but then, with the perfect serenity of a buddha, he lifted up his hands in defense and smiled. "She's merely shy, that's all. I understand the nature of denial..." 

            Inuyasha finally stopped laughing to give him another look. _...Who's the one in denial?_

*           *           *

            Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha under the tree and sighed contentedly. "That was refreshing, wasn't it?" 

            Half-nervous and half-glad at her sudden proximity, Inuyasha nodded without thinking. "Yeah... I guess..."

            Her eyes lit up. "See! See! Ah, I told you we should have stopped for a break!"

            "Oi, what are you being so loud for? We stopped, didn't we?"

            "Oh!" Kagome waved her hands in clarification and smiled. "Oh, I'm not mad. Just happy." 

            "...Right..." Inuyasa eyed her warily. _Geez__... She can even be scarier when she's happy..._

            "Yeah..." She scooted a little closer and leaned on his shoulder. "So... Thanks for understanding... Inuyasha."

            He twitched. "Feh! I would have suggested it sooner or later anyway, since you guys looked like you were gonna drop dead at any minute..."

            Sango, with her hair slightly damp, sat down a small distance from them and rubbed her hair with the long, slightly rough cloth that Kagome had lent to her. She looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha, lost in their own little world, and decided to give them some space. She quietly got back on her feet and made her way out of the clearing... but not before looking back and noticing the absence of a certain houshi and fox kid. Shippou had probably gone off to keep himself amused and as far away from "grown-up stuff" as possible. As for houshi-sama...

            It was just as well that he wasn't there. Her mind was already occupied with thoughts of him, ever since Kagome's inquisition at the lake. To see him now would only jumble what she had been trying so hard to sort out ever since they'd met...

            She walked back to the water's edge where she had bathed only moments ago. But, as if drawn by her wishes to keep him away, she heard the familiar clanging of a shakujo approaching from behind.

            "Oi, Sango," he called pleasantly.

            She turned and greeted him with a polite smile. "Houshi-sama."

            They stood overlooking the peaceful waters in a moment of comfortable silence. 

            "So, you've also decided to leave Kagome and Inuyasha alone?" he asked with a tone of mild amusement.

            Sango smiled and nodded. "Un. We... I mean, they rarely get moments alone like these."

            Miroku scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah... Were it not for the fact that we are on such a terrible mission..."

            Sango nodded again. Silence hung in the air for a while after that, since neither of them wanted to discuss Naraku during such a moment.

             Although Sango tried not to notice, she felt relieved to have Miroku next to her again. His being by her side had become so normal during their travels that his absences became all the more noticeable, and admittedly disappointing to the youkai exterminator. But whether he felt the same way... She could never tell. One moment he was fondling her; the next, treating her as casually as a roadside comrade. And then there was a side to him, she was certain, that he kept carefully to himself. She had seen glimpses of it. But it was that side that she wanted to expose, more than anything else... but how?

            Lost in thought, she didn't realize that she had been staring until Miroku noticed her gaze, grinned, and took a step closer to her. 

            "Yes, my dear Sango?" he asked. He was smiling; altogether pleasant, although there was a certain glint of playfulness in his eyes that indicated a lack of seriousness on the word "dear."

            So... that was it. _He hides by playing foolish, but just with the right amount of obviousness so that I can assume that he's joking, even if he's not..._ she pondered slowly, trying to ignore both his closeness and the creeping warmth in her cheeks. _He always does this, and I always react with annoyance or anger. So that's what he expects._

            She found herself staring into his well-masked eyes searchingly, revelation slowly dawning on her. _That's why... he can always stay so calm and collected. He anticipates reactions, even before he acts... in battle... and now, with me. But what if..._

            She tore her gaze away from his handsome features for the fear of giving her thoughts away to those penetrating eyes, and focused instead on the water's edge. 

            _What if...__ I can catch him off guard by reacting differently? Unexpectedly?_

            "Sango..."

            _Unless he can think quickly on his feet..._

            "...Sango?"

            _...I just might be able to find him out and--_

            She froze at the all-too-familiar touch on her rear and shot him a death glare, shaking with fury. _L-Like now... He expects me to hurt him now... I-I should try something..._

_            ...But..._

            A flock of birds was suddenly startled from its place in the treetops as a deafening slap reverberated throughout the forest.

            Miroku lay crumpled by the water with a pained smile on his face, clutching a hand to the redness of his left cheek as Sango stalked away, fuming.

            _...I'll start that tomorrow._


	2. Action

To Play

Chapter 2: "Action"

By Yioujuin

~~~~~~~~~~

            By the time night fell, the heavens had mercifully breathed a cool front of air into atmosphere, relieving weary travellers all over Japan. Sango took in a deep breath while setting up her traveling blanket and smiled. It was a beautiful, starry evening, from what she could gather, looking up through the forest clearing. Nights like these often reminded her of nights at home, in her village. Images of Kohaku capturing fireflies flooded her mind before she could stop herself. She shook her head. _No. Don't allow your emotions to overcome you, Sango. You're the only one left. If you despair, you'll give up, and then how can you get Kohaku back?_

            _For now... Just imagine that this is your family, and that everything is all right..._

            "Kagome?" 

            Kagome, who was in the middle of reading another one of her strange books, looked over at the fox-cub climbing onto her lap. "Hai, Shippou-chan?"

            Shippou settled comfortably between her arms and stared hard at the shapes and squiggles on the page. "What are you reading?"

            "Geometry."

            The kitsune squinted up at her. "Gi... geome... Ge-om-etry..."

            "Hai." She shifted her gaze back to the text.

            "Ano... What does geometry do?"

            A sweatdrop formed on her face. "Erm... Well... It's a kind of math, but... actually, I don't know if it has any practical applications or anything..."

            Inuyasha looked over casually and spoke from the tree limb he had been reclining on. "Feh! I thought so. I told you your ' tests' were unimportant to begin with, and now you admit that the subjects are also totally useless."

            Kamoge didn't bother to restrain herself this time. It was enough that he had been rude and unresponsive the whole day. She slammed the book shut and whipped her head around to glare at the hanyou. "Well, excuse me, but I don't really have a choice. I have to go to school and learn that stuff if I want to make it on my own some day."

            "Oh yeah? Why?" Inuyasha sat up and sneered. "Don't tell me they pay you to sit and draw those shapes in your time!"

            "What if they do? What do you know?" Kagome shot back.

            "A lot more than you, stupid! You couldn't even survive out here if I weren't around!" 

            "Well, in _my_ time, the world's a lot safer, so people can afford to think intelligently!"

            "Wha...?!" Inuyasha scowled and jumped down from the tree to get in her face. "Fine, then! If your world is so great, why don't you just go back?!"

            Kagome stood up angrily. "Fine! Maybe I will!"

            Shippou, unable to continue watching the stupidity of the argument, pounced on Inuyasha's head and yanked his ears back desperately. "Inuyasha, you baka! We need Kagome to keep going!"

            *CLONK* 

            "Stay out of this, bastard!"

            "Aah!" Shippou, arms wrapped around his head protectively, fell to the ground in a dazed heap. "K-Kagome!" he sniffled innocently. "Inuyasha's picking on me again...!"

            Kagome formed deadly dagger eyes at the offender. "In-u-ya-sha..." she seethed in a warning tone.

            "...Eh?" Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit in panic, sensing the danger, but then—

            "Oi!"

            Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned around. Miroku entered the clearing carrying a bundle of firewood. He set it down at a safe distance and walked up to the two of them firmly. "You guys should go to bed. I'll stand the first watch. Inuyasha, you can cover the second."

            Secretly grateful to the houshi for saving him from another "sit," Inuyasha bit the urge to talk back and waved him off instead. "Yeah, yeah, I know..."

            "O-okay..." Kagome agreed, relieved to calm down a bit.

            After a moment of staring at each other, Inuyasha and Kagome sheepishly parted to their separate sleeping places without another word. 

            Sango observed thoughtfully. It looked almost as if Miroku were the mature one. _Almost_, she reminded herself firmly, recalling with no great effort the incidents of his shockingly inappropriate behavior since she'd met him. 

            Then, as if on cue, the subject of her thoughts turned and looked at her. "Sango, you too. We'll have a long day ahead tomorrow."

            She avoided eye contact as she lay down on her back, pulled the blanket over her, and sighed. "Aa. I know."

            Sango closed her eyes.

            A long and quiet hour passed.

            She couldn't fall asleep. Sango opened her eyes, rolled onto her side, and looked across the campfire. Miroku had his back to the rest of the group, sitting comfortably with his shakujo in hand. 

            _It's good... to see him there like that. Somehow, it makes me feel safe..._ _Although I would like it if he were nearer...___

            Suddenly embarrassed by her train of thought, Sango shut her eyes tightly and tried to focus on sleeping. _Sleep, don't think... just go to sleep..._

            But due to a nagging thought in her mind, she opened her eyes again to observe the houshi.

A light breeze rustled the edges of his robes. Miroku turned his face upward, brushing the dark hair out of his eyes and looking at the sky with clear eyes. He seemed to be contemplating something serious, from the look on his face. That face... 

            _He looks so serious now that he thinks no one is watching... not at all like the houshi-sama who would ask any woman to bear his child. I wonder what he thinks of in the middle of the night... _

_            That face... He is himself now. _

Sango shifted back onto her back. 

            _Houshi-sama__... _

She closed her eyes. 

            _That's the you I want to know..._

            Finally, lulled by the wind gently tousling her hair and the quiet breathing of her companions, Sango felt herself slowly drifting into a soft darkness until she felt no more.

*           *           *

            __

            The next morning, Sango awoke to the sound of scraping. She opened her eyes. The sky was tinged with the gentle orange-pink blush of an early dawn, with a few trails of wispy cloud scattered across the sky. Turning her head slightly right, she saw the source of the noise: Inuyasha had been digging up dirt to cover over the smoldering remains of the fire he had already doused out. 

            Inuyasha looked up briefly from his work and saw her. "Oi, Sango. Time to get up," he said gruffly.

            Sango nodded, understanding that this was his way of saying "good morning." She packed away her blanket and looked around. Kagome and Shippou were still curled up together, sleeping. Miroku was...

            "Inuyasha."

            He looked back over his shoulder again. "Hn?"

            "Where is houshi-sama?"

            Inuyasha paused to flick a worm off of his left hand. "Oh, that guy. He went down to the steam a little earlier to wake himself up."

            "I see..." Sango stood up and stretched, trying to appear nonchalant. "I think I'll go check up on him, then."

            "Sure."

            After she left, Inuyasha stared after her and seemed to be waiting. Finally, he turned to Kagome. "Oi... She's gone now. You can stop pretending to be asleep."

            Kagome opened her eyes and sat up, grinning. "See? I thought she would go look for him."

            Inuyasha frowned and sratched his head. "But why did you have to be sleeping? I don't see how that helped."

            "Oh..." Kagome giggled. "You don't get it, do you? If all of us had been awake, it would have been more awkward for her to go see Miroku-sama. But since it was just you..."

            Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean, 'just me'? "

            "Well... She knows you don't care about those kind of things, so you probably wouldn't notice."

            "Huh... So that's it..."

            Kagome nodded and grinned again. "Now, it's up to them to make the most of some time alone!" 

_            Ganbatte, Sango-chan!_

*           *           *

            As Sango walked down the uneven dirt paths surrounded by wild grass, she couldn't help asking herself what she was doing. It was only early morning. She could afford to wait until later to see him. 

            But it wasn't just that. Looking at him last night... She had wanted to get up and sit beside him, perhaps to reassure the vulnerable part of him that no one else saw. Or maybe it was just the air of mystery about him that intrigued her. Either way, she wanted to.. to...

            As she drew nearer to the stream, hidden from view by a low hanging branch, she heard a distinct splash of movement in the water. Oh no...

            Panic flooded her senses. Trying to stay calm, Sango looked around, and sure enough... There, on a large rock on the shore, lay a familiar pile of purple and black fabric, complete with the shakujo propped beside it. 

            Sango kicked herself mentally. _Of all the... Of course! Why didn't I think? I should have known he came down here for more than just a morning drink._ _I should leave... but..._

            Supressing her instinct to flee, she forced herself to reconsider. _Now's my chance.__ Perhaps... Perhaps I could let him catch me to see how he would react. _

She found herself taking a step nearer to the water's edge. _That might shock him out of that shell of composure, and then..._

            The practical side of her scoffed. What was she thinking? Even if she did manage to shock him, what good would it do in the long run? Surely she couldn't sit there and expect him to be sincere while he was _naked_. He would probably just be surprised for the first few seconds, and then accuse her of spying with a satisfactory grin on his face. _And I'm not about to sink to his level..._

            But before Sango had more time to think, she heard another splish of water. And then another. It was almost as if...

            Her eyes widened. _Oh no! He's coming out! I have to get out of here. Slowly, now..._

            She turned backwards to leave.

            And snapped a twig in the process.

            Sango ran.

*           *           *

            When she arrived back to the campsite, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou were already packed and sitting around, waiting. She slowed down into a walk before reaching the clearing. She didn't want them to know she had been running, though her flushed face and rapid breath were already evidence enough.

            Kagome put on her most innocent smile. "Good morning, Sango-chan. Did you sleep well?"

            Inuyasha looked on passively. Shippou just stared. He noticed Sango appeared pinker than usual and out of breath. Was it possible that she and Miroku--?

            Kagome elbowed Shippou. The fox-cub caught on and tried to be casual. "A-ano, Sango. Good morning."

            Sango looked back at them. Something seemed strange, but... oh well. She smiled. "Ohayo, minna-san." Walking over and, gathering her Hiraikotsu on her back once more, she straightened and looked around. "Are we leaving now?"

            "Wait." Kagome looked curiously at Sango. "Where's Miroku-sama?"

            Reluctantly recalling where she had just come from, Sango looked away, still flustered, "O-oh. Houshi-sama. I think he's still--"

            "I'm right here."

            A slightly wet Miroku rejoined the group, smiling as jovially as ever. Sango stared. _...So quickly...?_

            "Sorry to make you wait," the monk apologized, cocking his head to one side and patting some water out of his ear. "Shall we go now?"

            Inuyasha, thoroughly sick of all this "mood," propped Kagome's bike over his shoulder and walked past him onto the dirt path. "Un. Let's go."

*           *           *

            As Inuyasha led the group out of the forest, everyone fell into usual formation: Kagome at his side, Shippou on her shoulder, Sango a bit behind, and Miroku next to her.

            It was about at this time that Sango would usually say good morning to the houshi, but now, she felt as if she had swallowed sand. Her throat was still dry from almost running in on his morning bath. And the fact that she almost gave herself away... Sango shook her head. The consequences of getting caught were too awful to imagine. No matter what kind of a serious side he had, he was still a lecher. She would never have been able to live it down. 

            "Sango."

            She forced herself to respond normally. "Yes, houshi-sama?"

            His lips parted into a small smile as he held out a familiar strip of white ribbon. "...You dropped this by the stream this morning." 

            Sango froze. After a moment, she slowly reached back and felt her hair to confirm its absence. So it _was_ her ribbon. Recollecting her wits, she rushed to explain herself. "H-houshi-sama, it was an accident! I would never…" She stopped and blushed furiously, unable to complete her sentence.

            "Never peep on me?" he finished innocently, winking at the taiji-ya. Upon seeing her horrified reaction, he laughed and held his hands up in reassurance. "Ah, don't worry, don't worry. Of course, you would never do such a thing on purpose. I believe you."

            Embarrassed beyond words, Sango took her ribbon back with a trembling hand and kept her head down. She felt his eyes watching her closely, scrambling all of her thoughts into nothingness. She looked at the ground, allowing her silky brown hair to fall over her right shoulder, shielding her face from his view.

            "Besides..." she heard him continue, lowering his voice to a murmur. "...I don't mind if you do." 

            Sango's eyes widened. It didn't seem possible for her to turn any redder. But it wasn't just his words that affected her. _He... The way he said that... I can't tell if he is serious or not._ _Usually he is clear about his joking, but he seemed as if..._

            Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she took a deep breath and focused on the opposite horizon. The sound of his voice was enough to make her insides flutter. He always seemed to have the upper hand on her. How?

            Anticipation.

            Action.

            Sango was almost positive she couldn't predict the houshi. And starting any sort of spontaneous action with him would certainly be dangerous and likely to backfire. 

            But perhaps she stood a chance to get under his skin... by reaction...


	3. Reaction

To Play

Chapter 3: "Reaction"

By Yioujuin

~~~~~~~~~~

            Inuyasha and the gang had been making great progress in their journey ever since the weather had finally cooled back to normal. Sango, however, was failing miserably at her attempts to react differently to the houshi. Every time he had groped her as usual, she couldn't help but bash him into the ground. The whole situation seemed rather hopeless.

            By mid-afternoon, a large trading village came into view. Inuyasha was about to lead them past it when suddenly, Kagome grabbed the hem of his clothes and pulled him aside.

            "Nani, Kagome?! What did I do now?"

            Kagome shook her head. "No, no, it's not that." She glanced furtively around before continuing. "...It's Sango."

            "Eh? What about her?"

            Kagome stole a glance behind her and clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "It looks like the time in the forest wasn't enough."

            "...Hn?"

            "So let's take a break at this village."

            "EH?! Another break?!"

            Kagome turned back to Sango and Miroku, who had been looking on cluelessly. "Hey guys!" she called cheerfully. "We're going to spend the night at this village. Sango, Miroku--could you two find us a place to stay? Shippou--come with us."

            *           *           *

            As they passed through the busy market stalls, Sango noticed quite a few village girls pointing and giggling in their direction. She followed their gazes... leading to Miroku, as she suspected. She sighed. He was certainly a good-looking guy-- a dashing figure even in his large robes, not to mention tall and charming...

            "It's too bad..." Sango heard a passing girl murmur plaintively to her friend.

            The youkai exterminator paused. _Too... bad?__ Too bad what? That he's with me? Or..._

            Another girl passed by from the opposite direction, shyly looking over the houshi. Miroku appeared not to notice.

            _Ahh__..._ She understood now. _Too bad that he's a monk, right?_ _But only because you think he keeps that vow of celibacy..._ Sango thought dryly.

            But getting down to business... Sango sighed and pulled out a small pouch of money.

            Miroku looked over at her curiously. "Sango. What are you doing?"

            "Seeing if we have enough for the inn."

            "The inn?" a slight frown covered his face, but was quickly replaced by an innocent smile. "What's wrong? Don't you trust me?"

            Sango looked at him passively. "Hn. If you've figured it out, then let me pay for some proper lodging."

            Miroku, feigning hurt, sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Ahh... As you wish..."

            But just as Sango was about to head for the village inn, a man's voice called out, "Houshi-sama!"

            They turned around. A man with all the appearances of a servant ran up to the pair, slightly out of breath. Remembering his manners, he paused to bow in greeting, then spoke hurriedly. "Houshi-sama! You are a houshi, correct? My master has been searching for one for weeks now. He thinks there is an evil spirit haunting his house. Please, will you come back with me to help us?"

            Miroku smiled reassuringly at the man. "Be at peace. It is my duty, as a servant of Buddha, to help those in need." 

            Sango stared disbelievingly. _No way... He didn't even have to search one out this time._

            Nonchalantly, Miroku glanced at the taiji-ya out of the corner of his eye, continued, "Of course, you need not bother to repay me in any way--"

            "N-nonsense! It would be shameful if we did not reward you. How many are travelling with you? My master is generous. Certainly, all of you will be fed and sheltered for tonight!"

            The houshi bowed. "Thank you very much."

*           *           *

            The haunting spirit turned out to be another rat youkai, which Miroku, true to his word, promptly disposed of. As Kagome munched on another pickled vegetable, she decided that if nothing else, the households pests of her time and this one were not so different. But anyway, at least this time, they could rest the night with a perfectly clean conscience. 

            Well… almost.

            The young, freckled maid gasped at his question and giggled uncontrollably. "Oh, houshi-sama! You musn't joke like that..."

            Miroku laughed with her, still holding the hand he had been palm-reading. "But really? Would you?"

            Sango sighed. _He'll never quit, will he...?_ She set down her bowl and chopsticks, finished save for a few grains of rice. "I'm finished," she announced evenly, standing up to leave.

            Kagome looked up. "Already? ...Okay. Remember, your room is the one closest to the garden."

            Sango nodded silently and left. 

            As soon as she was gone, Kagome gave Miroku a dirty look. The servant girl, suddenly remembering her duties, hastily took Sango's empty bowl and exited the room. Miroku sweatdropped.

            "N-nani, Kagome-sama?"

            Kagome stared at him for a moment, shook her head, and then resumed her meal. "...If you can't tell, then never mind..."

            Miroku blinked at the suddenly cold aura about her and scooted over to Inuyasha. "...What is she talking about?"

            Inuyasha huffed. "Keh! How should I know? But if I had to guess... It probably has something to do with Sango."

            "...Ah..."

*           *           *           

            Sango lingered in the garden, allowing the wind to tousle her hair again. It was a pleasant sensation, the cool night breeze. She looked up at the full moon and took the moment to consider her thoughts. Hm... She wasn't particularly angry with the houshi. In fact, she had grown wearily accustomed to his flirting with other women, although it still grated on her nerves somewhat. That was why, after all, she had wanted to get away-- to cool off. She sighed. _And tomorrow, everything will go back to normal, as usual. Even chasing after Naraku, it's like there's some sort of rut..._

            "Sango."

            Of course. It was him. He always had a knack for appearing at these kind of times. 

            Sango simply looked back at him in acknowledgement. He smiled. "You're not angry with me, are you?"

            She looked away and sighed again. "...Of course not. Why do you ask?"

            "..." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Miroku sit on a nearby rock. Suddenly, he chuckled. "Forgive me, Sango... but... you're not very good at lying."

            Sango finally whirled around to face him, fist raised. "I told you, I'm not angry!" she insisted, thoroughly irritated. "You're just trying to stir me up!"

            Her fist started to come down... but another hand caught hers in mid-air.

            _...Eh...?_

            Miroku held her wrist and looked from it to her thoughtfully, but only for a brief second before he smiled and said, "Aa. I guess I am, Sango. Forgive me again."

            Sango slowly let her wrist slip out of his grasp and looked at the ground. _Even if it was just for a moment, it seemed like... He seemed..._

            But his voice broke in, interrupting her thoughts. Miroku stood up and stretched slowly, as if to alleviate the tension in the atmosphere. "...Well, I guess I let myself get carried away by my habit with women again. But..." his deep blue eyes flashed with that familiar playfulness again. "I can make it up to you."

            ..._Here we go again. Is he testing me? Or just teasing? _No matter how hard she stared at him, she couldn't figure it out. Perhaps he expected her to get angry and slap him. Or maybe he wanted her to take the bait and ask him to clarify. But part of her was itching to know...

            She decided to take the chance. "...How?" she asked dubiously. 

            Was it just her imagination, or did a flicker of surprise cross Miroku's eyes, if only for an instant? Perhaps he hadn't really believed she would bother to ask. Whatever it was, his face immediately resumed its usual calm as he smiled serenely. "Well, since you ask... Why don't you sleep in my room tonight?"

            _Wha__...?! The nerve...!_  Sango clenched her fist to clobber him, but...

            Suddenly, it struck her: Even if she beat him silly, he would still have the upper hand on her. He could read her like a book, while she couldn't figure him out at all. She glanced at his smiling eyes. Yep. He was expecting the blow. 

            _Okay, then..._ _I wonder what would happen if..._ Sango swallowed a smile. 

            Now was her chance.

            Fighting her inhibitions, and with as much control as possible, she finally lowered her fist and smiled. "Sure... houshi-sama."

            There was a part of her that screamed, "What are you doing?", but she ignored that voice and waited.

            ...There was an awkward silence. 

            Miroku's eyes flew open. The smile faltered from his face as he blinked several times in succession. "...Wh-what...?"

            With a wicked sort of satisfaction, Sango looked him innocently in the eyes. "Is there a problem? I said, ' Sure.' "

            The houshi only stared, unable to speak. Clearly, he did not anticipate such a reaction. And in his surprise, he didn't bother to disguise his own.

            Staring at his face, Sango decided it was worth the humiliation she would have to suffer later once he came to his senses and decided to remind her of her words. But for now, she had him. Careful to keep her face straght, she relished his expression of uncertainty-- so much so that she decided not to get serious with him just yet. _For once, he can't figure me out! Let him savor his own medicine, for now..._

            She spoke pleasantly. "...I'm going to get my things. I'll be back, okay?" And without waiting for a reply, Sango turned and walked away.

*           *           *

            ...Of course, although she had said 'sure', she didn't plan on going through with it. Although the houshi was a lecher, and regardless of how he felt about her, Sango knew that Miroku would never actually try to sleep with her. _So when I come back, _she thought, _he'll have to confess that he was only kidding, and then he'll have to be serious with me._

            But after she left, she couldn't see Miroku staring wonderingly after her into the darkness. She didn't see him shift his gaze to the ground, brow furrowed in thought. Unfortunately, she didn't see how, after a few moments, his face lit up with dawning realization. 

            Then... She didn't see how a sly smile crossed his features as he retreated back to his room. _You're pretty clever, Sango..._ he mused fondly.

_            ...But don't think you've got me just yet._


	4. Bluff

To Play

Chapter 4: "Bluff"

By Yioujuin

~~~~~~~~~~

            For the first time in weeks, Sango giggled. Recalling his face, she held the image in her mind, knowing that she might not ever see him like that again. It was really too bad, though... She had decided that when Miroku was startled out of composure, he was postively adorable. 

            She blushed. She had to stop thinking like that. It was time to be serious. Perhaps now, she could find out more about the ever-hidden part of him.

            Kirara rubbed her head affectionately against Sango's legs and mewed. She walked back over to the sleeping mat and pawed at it, as if to suggest to her mistress that it was time to go to bed. 

            "I will, Kirara. But first, be a good girl and stay here. I'll be back soon."

            *           *           *

            As Sango slid the door shut behind her, she stopped and listened. There were no more sounds of eating or talking, no footsteps... It sounded as if the whole household was finally asleep. 

            Sango quietly walked across the wooden floorboards, past the garden, making her way to the opposite room across the yard. From what she could tell, Miroku's room was dark. She paused. _Did he... just go to sleep? He couldn't have just forgotten, could he?_

            But just as she reached it, the door slid open. Miroku stood there in his white sleeping robe, smiling pleasantly. "Oh, there you are. Come on in." He turned his back to her and walked back to his mat. 

            Sango didn't move. _He... He can't be serious...?!_

            Miroku sat down and faced her again. He looked at her sheepishly. "I tried to get an extra blanket, but all the servants have gone to sleep, and I don't know where to find them." Supressing a grin, he paused for effect. "We'll just have to share this one."

            Taken by surprise once more, she turned her face away from him. _He... he's trying to sleep with me after all?! ... _Sango felt a swell of rage rise up within her. _That bastard! I never imagined I could overestimate him—_

            But her thoughts were cut short as she just barely caught a flutter of movement.

            He had winked at her.

            Sango stiffened, but her anger dispersed. _So...__ He's still playing around after all? _

            "By the way, Sango..."

            _...Eh...?_

            "Why are you still in that yukata?" 

            Sango blinked and looked down at her clothes. ..._That's right,_ she remembered. _I didn't change because I was only-- _She paused. _So... that's it. So you've figured me out again, and you expect me to admit defeat..._

            But Sango refused to back down. Instead, gathering up her nerve, she walked into the room and shut the sliding door behind her. "Oh, that... Sorry, I must have forgotten," she murmured, looking back at him with a sweet smile, hoping to derail him again this time.

            But unfortunately, it seemed that he had been ready for such a response. Miroku smiled back at her. "Oh, I see. Well, that's all right. I understand. You've had your mind set on other things, after all..."

            _..."Other things"...?__ Why that dirty...! _

Sango bit her lip. No. He was just trying to get her to give herself away. She made a mental note to smack him later and forced another smile. "R-right. Well, anyway..." But suddenly, her mind failed on her. She had only planned on meeting him in the room to talk. And now... 

            Now, she was alone in a dark bedroom with a houshi in the middle of the night. And not just any houshi, but the most perverted one on this side of Japan. Worse still... she was in love with him. The cruel irony of it all was laughable. But she couldn't laugh. Finally realizing her position, she felt a small rush of panic. _Now...__ What do I do now?_

            "Sango? ...Daijoubu ka? ...Here, sit down."

             Not sure what else to do, Sango hesitantly walked over to Miroku and sat down beside him. 

            And then he took her hand. 

            Sango didn't mask her surprise. "...Houshi-sama?"

            Miroku held her left hand tenderly in both of his. He seemed to be examining it. "You know," he began, not looking up. "Your hands are so smooth for someone who's been trained to fight since youth."

            "H-hai..." _His hands... His hands are so warm and gentle..._

            "Also..." He turned his gaze on her. "...I'm glad... you came tonight."

            Sango felt the heat rush to her face. She wanted to hide, but she had nowhere to run. And for some reason, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. 

_            Wh-what is going on? It seems like he means it, but... Oh no... If he does, what'll I do? What should I do...?_

            Miroku held her gaze with cool intensity and slowly set her hand back down at her side. Then, he reached his right arm around her waist, drawing her closer. 

            Suddenly, Sango found it difficult to breathe. _Wha__... what...?_ "H-houshi-sama...!"

            With his left hand, he gently cupped the right side of her face and lightly brushed over her lips with his thumb. "Shh... Sango..." he murmurred, lowering his eyes to her lips. 

            _Wh__-__why? Why can't I move? I can't..._

            Gripping her waist more tightly to him, Miroku slowly leaned closer to her. Very close. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. Her heart was beating faster now than during the most terrifying of youkai battles.  

            ...And now...

            Sango closed her eyes. She felt him hover over her lips. 

            _I... I can't resist him..._

            Then, rather unexpectedly, he moved his head lower, until she could feel his forehead brush against her cheek.

            She gasped.

            The soft warmth of his breath on her neck was sending chills running throughout her body. 

            Paralyzed, Sango could do nothing but wait.

            ...And so she waited.

            ...Until suddenly, she felt him pull back.  

            As she felt the spell had been broken, Sango slowly opened her eyes.

            Miroku was sitting back from her, slightly out of breath. He stared at her with an unreadable expression, but at least--Sango noted--not a false one. After a long moment, he finally smiled. "Sango... I must say, I'm impressed. You really wanted to surprise me, didn't you? Although towards the end there, I was the one making all the moves..."

            Sango flushed. "I-It's not like that, houshi-sama! I just wanted to... The reason I came here was to--"

            "--find out what I am really like?"

            "Wha...?" Sango was dumbfounded. "How did...?"

            Miroku smiled again. "...It wasn't too hard to figure out after that clue in the garden. At first, I thought you might be trying to seduce me, but then, that would be so uncharacteristic of you. And then I realized..." he paused thoughtfully and looked away. "I realized... I might have been unfair, not letting you know how I really feel. Although I thought that, at that time, I had made it clear..."

            Sango nodded. _Right.__ That time when you asked me..._

            "...So then, I started suspecting that you were trying to get to the truth by shocking it out of me. And then your sneaky visit to my morning bath started making a little more sense..."

            Sango narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. "I told you it was an accident…!"

            The houshi held up his hands in defense and laughed. "Ah, I know, I know... But really, Sango..." He gave her a sly look that suddenly made Sango feel ten shades warmer. "You didn't have to go to such extremes to get me to talk to you like this. Not that I mind your methods, of course..."

            The taiji-ya made no attempt to reply. She only stared at the floorboards, suddenly wishing she could disappear. _It's not that I overestimate him... The problem is... I'm always underestimating him._

_            ...I feel like such a fool._

Sensing her train of thought, Miroku leaned back in her direction and put a friendly, non-lecherous hand on her shoulder. "Hey... Feel free to go back to your room."

            "...What?"

            "What I mean is... Don't feel obligated to stay. It's getting late, and..." He grinned mischievously. "...I only have one blanket, remember?"

            Sango felt a mixture of relief and annoyance. "O-of course," she replied, getting to her feet. "It's not like I was planning to stay. Good night, houshi-sama."

            "...Of course. Good night, Sango."

            ...Somehow, she didn't like the way he had said that.

            She was about to slide open the door to leave, when another thought occurred to her. She let her hand drop and turned back to face him. Miroku was already laying himself down on the sleeping mat when he noticed her looking back at him. "Hai, Sango?"

            _...Although I'm glad that he talked to me honestly just now, somehow... _

"...Sango?"

            _...I think I liked it better when I had the upper hand._

            She blushed at the realization... but she had already made up her mind.

            Sango smiled. "I was just thinking, houshi-sama, now that neither of us are bluffing..." She walked back and knelt on the floor beside his mat. 

            "...Eh?" He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her questioningly.

            "...Why did you pull back when you were about to kiss me?"

            For the first time since Sango had met him, Miroku appeared just a bit flustered. "Well..." he began, trying to buy time to compose himself. He scratched his head sheepishly with his forefinger. "That is... You were just playing, right? I only kept playing along until I sensed that you weren't playing anymore. But even I wouldn't do something like... like _that_ to you against your will."

            "...Really."

            Miroku looked a little miffed. "What? You don't believe me?"

              
            "Even though..." Sango eyed him doubtfully. "Even though I came into your room in the middle of the night with the pretense of sharing a bed with you?"

            "...Hn? So what are you saying? It was a pretense, like you said, right?"

            Sango stared at him. "That's right... but..." 

            She could hardly believe it. Although she had had her doubts when she went back to talk to him again, now, the opportunity was too perfect to miss. _I can read him! He's playing right into my hands...!_

            Sango hid her enthusiasm and continued. "But what if I was serious?"

            Miroku blinked. "Well, then... then..." He turned away, smiling a bit. "...What are you getting at? That's not important, right? Since you weren't..."

            It was Sango's turn to blink. ..._I don't believe it. He's actually blushing?_

            "...Sango." he said, hesitating. He still wasn't looking at her. "You sound as if..."

            Sango supressed the urge to smile and moved a little closer to him. "Hai?"

            Miroku turned his head back to face her... and found her face surprisingly close to his.

            Sango, likewise, was also startled, not realizing she had come that close. She swallowed. If she was going to do it, it had to be now.

            Trembling slightly, she gently cupped his face her hands. She felt him start at her touch and watched his eyes widen in surprise. She smiled shyly. _He looks so vulnerable now... _

_            ...This is the side I was looking for._

"S-Sango..." 

            _But this time, it's not just for the sake of knowing..._

            "Shh..." she whispered. _His eyes... he's also trembling..._

            _...But when I think about it..._

She let her eyes linger on his.

_            ...He's still pretty young after all, isn't he? Like me... And perhaps..._

            Sango took a silent breath and closed her eyes.

            _...more innocent than I used to think…_

            And finally, softly... she pressed her lips to his.


	5. Draw

To Play

Chapter 5: "Draw"

By Yioujuin

~~~~~~~~~~

            Sango had intended for it to be a sweet, but brief brush on the lips. But when Miroku had wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her into his chest, she did not resist. He had returned her kiss with an irrisistably tender and lingering one of his own. 

            Between the warming sensation of his lips over hers, and the way he gently held her close, Sango felt herself melt and half-wondered how she would ever get away... not that she particularly wanted to. But just then, he pulled away.

            Sango blinked. 

"You..." she finally managed, feigning annoyance, but allowing a slight smile to play on her lips. "You are always ruining it. Why?"

            Miroku looked at her for a moment. He seemed to be on the verge of telling her something serious... when he started laughing instead. 

            Something in Sango's expression must have given away the fact that she had become a little confused and hurt, because suddenly the houshi shook his head emphatically and took her by the shoulders. "No, it wasn't you. It's just something I remembered..." He chuckled and shook his head again.

            "...Eh? And what's that?"

            "I was just thinking... that I'm sorry."

            Now she was really confused. "Sorry for what?" Sango asked.

            "I'm sorry..." he began seriously. "...that you would rather bear the child of a boar youkai than of this poor Miroku."

            "...EH?!"

            Miroku grinned. "So, I'm sorry. Ahh, if only I had known... I would have prayed to be a boar youkai during my past life..."

            Sango glared at him disbelievingly. "So you _were_ spying on us!"

            "No, actually, though that would have been nicer still. I just borrowed Inuyasha's hearing power."

            _This guy..._ Sango tried to be angry, but against her will, she started giggling instead. "Next time I go to have a private conversation, remind me to lock you up in a room far away, first."

            "Sure..." he replied, with a catch in his voice. "But only if you're the one tying me up..."

            "You...!!" 

            "I'm kidding! Kidding!"

            Sango sat back and folded her arms, observing the houshi wearily. _How did I ever let myself fall for someone so perverted? _she wondered. "Anyway, don't tell me that's the only reason why you stopped."

            She sensed a strange pause on his part.

            "Why, Sango..." He looked at her searchingly with his remarkably dark blue eyes. It was just enough to make her heart stop.

            "Wh-what?"

            "Do you mean... you wanted to continue?"

            Blushing heavily, and slightly annoyed that he had to ask so forwardly, Sango was just about to respond in the affirmative when she caught a glimpse of something in his eyes. 

            ...What was this? Was he...?

            Sango couldn't believe it. He was starting to play her... again! Just when they had gotten past that! But she was positive that he had been straight with her thus far. That could only mean...

            She looked back into his eyes to confirm her suspicions, and surely enough, there it was. 

            He was challenging her to one last game.

            "...Well?"

            Sango looked at him. Although he had said, "well," about the kiss, she knew exactly what he meant. And he knew that she would understand.

            This was it. If she admitted anything remotely close to a simple "yes," it would be over, and he would be the victor. What would be won, and what would be lost, she wasn't sure of. All she knew was that this was another game. And she would not lose by giving herself away. 

            But... what else could she say?

            Sango silently cursed the honesty of her feelings... and the houshi, while she was at it. It would have been easier if he had just let her come out the tell the truth, but that twisted Miroku... he just wouldn't have it done that way.

            _You can always back out,_ a voice inside her offered helpfully. _You don't have to play this game..._

            _But..._ she protested. _If I back out, I'll lose._

            _It's okay to lose, _the voice insisted._ It's just a silly game._

            Just a game... 

            Sango paused. _No..._ she thought slowly, suddenly aware of the implications of what she was doing. _It's not about the game. If I back away, it will also mean that I can't accept his way of doing things... that I can't accept houshi-sama for who he is, and then... it will really be over. So... _she swallowed. _Whether I win or lose, I have to play._

"Sango?" 

            _But I want to win._

            "...Sango?"

            _What do I do?_

            Upon observing her delayed reaction, Miroku decided to push her a little harder. "Well, Sango? Don't leave me hanging here all night..."

            And then, all at once, Sango found her answer.

            "...What if I want to?" she asked quietly, daring him to respond.

            Miroku paused, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. But he was swiftly on the rebound.

            "Do you?"

            Sango held his gaze.      

            _I've got it now._

            "Would that trouble you so much?"

            _The secret to controlling the game..._

            The houshi hesitated, finding himself losing ground. "Is... my happiness so dear to you?" he finally shot back.

            _...is asking questions._

            Sango gave him a half-lidded stare. "Are you going to ask me questions all night?"

            Miroku glowered at her. "…Hey you. Stop avoiding the question."

            _Gotcha.___

            "Who's the one avoiding the question?"

            Startled, he opened his mouth in protest, and promptly shut it again. Miroku had finally given up. He looked at Sango admiringly. "My clever Sango..." he murmurred. Then he paused, suddenly sweatdropping. "Ano... What was the original question?"

            Sango blinked. "Actually... I don't remember."

            They laughed. So they had both won.

            And then...

            "Oh yes..." the houshi began thoughtfully. "I remember now..."

            Miroku reached over and held Sango in his arms again. Sango hesitated briefly out of a learned instinct to avoid his lechery, but then she relaxed and allowed her head to rest in the inviting space between his neck and shoulder. 

            It was so warm…

            "But..." 

            Sango looked up. What was it now?

            "...You should probably go back to your room now."

            "...Eh?"

            Miroku smiled weakly. "...Though I can hardly believe I'm saying this. I never imagined that you would come willingly to my room and seduce me in the middle of the night..." he paused. "Well... maybe I did, once or twice..."

            "...You are such a hentai," Sango muttered. 

            Then, without warning, the hentai kissed Sango lightly on the forehead. Taken by surprise, she blushed and remained silent.

            "...Anyway," he continued, now looking at her intently. "There are... some things that require our immediate attention, that need to be taken care of first. Do you understand?"

            Sango nodded. "Naraku..."

            Miroku's eyes suddenly flashed with a brief wave of anger, but it quickly passed back into his calm, subdued face. "...Right," he said at last. "Things like that..."

            Sango looked at him sadly. ..._He talks about it so casually, but I know it eats at his heart every day._

            Then gently, and rather reluctantly, she loosened herself out of his embrace and stood. "...I understand." She smiled at him with all the comfort she could muster. "You... Rest well, okay?"

            Miroku hesitated, as if just realizing that she was no longer in his arms. But he nodded. "Thank you. Good night, Sango."

            "Good night..." Sango paused. Should she...?

            Why not.

            "...Miroku-sama," she finished, turning slightly pink again. 

            His blue eyes widened at hearing his name from her lips for the first time. Then he smiled.

            "Sango..."

            "H-hai...?" Her heart began beating faster.

            "...I guess that means you'll be coming to visit me at night more often, then?"

            _...?! I should have known... _

            Sango shot a death glare at him while sliding open the door. "_Good night_, you..."

            With a lecherous grin on his face, he waved her off, pretending that he had heard a different reply. "Hai, hai... Good night."

            Scowling, she exited his room without a word and shut the door behind her before stalking back to her room. 

            _...Pervert._

The cool night air washed her burning face with a soothing breeze. Recalling all the events of the night, the taiji-ya stopped just before reaching her room and looked to the sky. 

            It was another breath-taking night. The stars shone brilliantly clear, like ripples of light playing on water, across the vast expanse of velvet darkness. The moon was just barely visible behind a floating mist of dark cloud... but it was enough to reveal that which Sango would have tried to hide, had anyone been watching.

            Her scowl had reluctantly given way to a carefree smile.


End file.
